wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Opera
Wiggle Opera 'is the 9th episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Synposis Jeff listens to opera music and sleeps. When he wakes up, he transforms into an opera star. Plot '''Song 1: ' Dorothy the Dinosaur Kindergarten Text Types Kids playing at the playground. Wigglehouse Jeff bought a music track of the Opera and The Jungle. What happened was is that while Anthony was listening to music, he spoke very loud and Jeff said that there is no need to shout and Anthony took the headphones off and Jeff showed him music tracks that he brought from the music shop. So Anthony gave the headphones to Jeff and he started to listen to the opera. Wiggly Trivia *Will Jeff ever wake up? *How will the Wiggles wake him? *What will happen when he does? It has been days and days that he has been listening to that CD and the Wiggles tried to wake him up but he had the headphones on, so they took it off and did the wake up Jeff. Then when Jeff woke up, he started to sing like a opera lady. The Wiggles think that they have to do something, so Greg thought of making him fall asleep again so he will get back to normal. He went back to sleep and Anthony turned the CD to the jungle but it wasn't playing but when he woke up again, he sounded normal again but then when he went back to sleep and then woke up again, he started to think he is a animal. They say that monkeys are friendly but lions aren't and Greg, Murray, and Anthony ran away when Jeff is chasing them like a lion. Star Transition '''Song 2: Wake Up Jeff! Snail Transition Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Sports Day Henry the Octopus hosts a sports day with the gang. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Painting Wags paints a picture, and Captain Feathersword gets inspired to paint one too! Song 3: O Epoe Tooki Tooki Flower Transition Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up with a Wiggly Chase where Captain Feathersword steals Jeff's keyboard. Trivia * Jeff plays the Takamine acoustic guitar on the song, "O Epoe Tooki Tooki". * The music videos, "Wake Up Jeff" and "O Epoe Tooki Tooki" cannot be found on any of the video's releases and were filmed just for the series. Alternate names *Jeff the Lion; Wags' Masterpiece (Sprout name) Gallery KazandParrot.jpg|Kaz and Parrot KazinWiggleOpera.jpg|"I really love to sing opera." KazSingsOpera.jpg|Kaz singing opera KazSingsOpera2.jpg|Kaz and Mouse AnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony listens to some music JeffandAnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff arrives WiggleOpera21.jpg|"HI JEFF!" WiggleOpera22.jpg|"There's no need to shout, Anthony" WiggleOpera23.jpg|"WHAT?!?!" WiggleOpera24.jpg|"I said there's no need to shout." WiggleOpera25.jpg|"PARDON!" WiggleOpera26.jpg|"I SAID THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!" WiggleOpera27.jpg|So Anthony takes off the headphones WiggleOpera28.jpg|And apologizes to Jeff JeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff tells Anthony he has 2 new CDs he bought WiggleOpera30.jpg|A Jungle CD WiggleOpera31.jpg|An Opera CD Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1-2.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony eating apple while entering his bedroom WiggleOpera3.jpg|Jeff sitting down Image:WiggleOpera4.jpg|Jeff without his shoes Image:WiggleOpera19.jpg|Anthony passing Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray passing Jeff GregandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg passing Jeff CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword passing Jeff WiggleOpera5.jpg|The clock WiggleOpera6.jpg|The sun WiggleOpera7.jpg|The moon. JeffSleepinginhisSleepingCap.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his sleeping cap JeffandWagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags passing Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword passing Jeff JeffSleepinginWiggleOpera.jpg|A close up of Jeff sleeping WiggleOpera-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia TheOtherWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Other Wiggles WiggleOpera32.jpg|"Jeff's been asleep for a long time" Image:WiggleOpera8.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff. JeffWakingUpinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff waking up Image:WiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff singing TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|"HUH? HUH? HUH?" WiggleOpera34.jpg|Greg asks Jeff if he wants to visit Wags the Dog JeffSingingOpera.jpg|Jeff singing about Wags the Dog TheAwakeWigglesThinking.jpg|The Awake Wiggles thinking GregandMurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray and Greg GregandAnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray WiggleOpera35.jpg|The Wiggles tell Jeff that he can have another rest. WiggleOpera36.jpg|"(singing) OK! OK! OKKKKKKKKK!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray telling Anthony to change the CDs. AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|"If he wakes up and starts listening to that opera recording again, we'll never get him back to normal!" Image:WiggleOpera9.jpg|Anthony replacing the CD. TheWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonySingingOpera.jpg|Anthony singing opera Image:WiggleOpera10.jpg|Jeff back to his normal self Image:WiggleOpera11.jpg|Jeff sleeping again. GreginWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg Image:WiggleOpera12.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up. Image:WiggleOpera13.jpg|Anthony saying they were worried about Jeff. Image:WiggleOpera14.jpg|Jeff acting like a monkey. Image:WiggleOpera15.jpg|Jeff acting like a lion. Image:WiggleOpera16.jpg|The Wiggles running away. Image:WiggleOpera17.jpg|Jeff following them. Image:StarTransition.jpg|Star transition WakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" GreginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg JeffSleepinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray and Jeff HenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry GregandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Henry RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Image:SportsDay.jpg Image:SportsDay2.jpg Image:PuppetHenryinWiggleOpera.jpg|Henry File:JoeyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Joey Image:SportsDay4.jpg Image:SportsDay5.jpg Image:SportsDay6.jpg Image:TheFishettesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Fishettes YellowCatfishinWiggleOpera.jpg|Yellow Catfish GreenCatfishinWiggleOpera.jpg|Green Catfish TheCatfishBrothersinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinWiggleOpera.jpg Image:SportsDay8.jpg Image:SportsDay9.jpg Image:TheSeahorses.jpg|The Seahorses Image:SportsDay10.jpg WagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags the Dog painting a picture WigglesPainting.jpg|A painting of the Wiggles Painting.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain talking about him when he was a painter CaptainFeathersword'sPainting.jpg|Captain Feathersword's painting WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsonTelephone.jpg|Wags on telephone PaintingofTheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Painting of The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WagsChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags chasing Captain Feathersword OEpoeTookiTooki.jpg|"O Epoe Tooki Tooki" OEpoeTookiTooki-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingOEpoeTookiTooki.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingGoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes with the Keyboard Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries